The curse of Storybrooke
by thelookonyourface
Summary: Everyone has forgotten their true identity, that they are gay. Also the queen sent them away too a land were no magic happens. What happened exactly? And why did the queen use the curse?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a little town, called Storybrooke. It was a place were many people were gay. The only problem was they didn't know. They didn't know because of a curse. A curse that sent them away from their beloved land and sent them too a place where all their memories, all their past and all their true beloved ones were forgotten. A land without magic. Now there's only one person who knows exactly what happened. And she sure as hell doesn't want them to find out._

Chapter 1 : **A mother's son**

An eleven year old boy stood on a chair. He tried to reach out for a book, but it was hard to get it. He bit on his lip. Maybe if he. A slight of relief came across his face when he saw the tree outside. Henry went outside and looked if he could find the perfect twig. ' I got it!' he whispered when he held the perfect twig in his hands. 'This is gonna help me.' His eyes sparkled. The kid had first seen the book when he went into the old library. His mother had closed the library, but Henry could still go and read books. Regina, his mom, had given him the key. Henry wasn't really a book reader. He was more open too real adventures. Adventures that didn't came from books, but the kind he could experience.

Just for pleasing Regina, he did go there though and he actually wanted to try reading a book when his eyes saw the old wooden closet. And more importantly, on top of the closet he could see an old book. Henry didn't know why the book wasn't between the others and he thought it was accidentally. Maybe someone had cleaned the closet and put the book down there for a while? Maybe that person had forgotten to put the book back where it belonged.

At least he could try to get the book. He was here anyway. Brave and with him breathing harder, he took the twig and himself too the chair. This time he got the book.

Henry opened a random page. He frowned his brows. It wasn't really his thing he thought. A book of fairy-tales? No. Not for him. What did it matter? Books weren't even his thing.

He could take the book home. He had made a huge effort to get it today. It was the least he could do. he thought. That way it wasn't for nothing. You never knew.

Regina looked into the mirror.

" Are you gonna tell him?" the mirror asked.

" Am I going too tell him what?" Regina said, hiding a certain anger in her voice.

" You know. About her."

" Don't speak about her" Regina said like she was threatening the mirror. " I don't want to hear from her, alright?"

The mirror blinked with his eyes. Regina had sent him a lot of light.

" too much light" he whispered.

" I know!" Regina cried and she laughed. Then she put her hand on the mirror and the face of the mirror disappeared.

" Mom!? Are you home?"

Regina turned around. " of course, sweetie! Just hold on a sec. I'm almost there."

She opened the door and hugged the little kid.

" You had a nice day?" she asked.

Henry nodded. " It was alright." He said.

" I'm going to do homework, okay?"

" Yes dear, we'll eat around 6, is that good for you?"

" uhu" Henry said and he ran upon the stairs.

" Look out honey! You might fall sometimes you know."

" I know mum! Don't be so overprotected!"

Regina smiled. That kid could sometimes be so irresponsible, but she loved him anyway. She wondered how he would have been if she had raised him together with her. She shook her head.

Now was not the time too think about her. It was time too think about something else. Regina sighed and took a look on the calendar. " Almost time for her too come." She thought. " When would that be?"

Henry sat on his bed and he opened the book on page 1.

_Once opun a time there was a girl who had never been in love. Her name was Regina. _

" Regina?" Henry thought. But? Could it be…

He looked at the picture that was drown next too the fairy-tale. _Regina_ the description said.

So this is… he looked at the picture. This girl really looked like his mom and she also was called Regina. But it couldn't be could it?

This couldn't be true. No he was seeing things that weren't there. He had to stop reading the book. It was time for him to go on an adventure again.

He closed it and hid it between his clothes. His mum didn't look there, so she wouldn't question him. He did kind of steal the book from the old library and Henry didn't want her to know that.

" Henry! Dinner time!"


	2. Regina's love

That night, Henry had a strange dream. His mother, Regina, looked at him and whispered 'my love, my love', then Henry cried her name and her face disappeared. That wasn't the end of the dream though. When Regina's face disappeared, another face appeared. It was not really clear, but it was the face of a woman, around the same age Regina was. Her hair was blond. In the dream, Henry tried to guess the color of her eyes, but that wasn't so easy to do. Everytime Henry knew for sure which color they were, her eyes seemed to change. Really strange.

Then Henry woke up and he knew that he had to get that book. He had to get that book, cause because of the dream he became really curious. It was a very strange dream and it couldn't be a coincidence that he had that dream the night after he found that book. It just couldn't be. Henry knew that.

He held his ear on the door and he heard Regina breathing in her sleep. Silently he opened the door and grabbed the book. He opened the book where he had opened it the day before.

_Once upon a time there was a girl who had never been in love. Her name was Regina. _

_Regina was 22 years old and she still hadn't found the love of her life. Not unusual you would think? Well that's if you're not living in a fairytale world. Her parents had tried a lot of things. They had even been on a trip with Regina, just too introduce her too all kinds of girls. But no one seemed too please her._

_Her parents became so hopeless that they decided to invite guys. They thought Regina maybe liked guys more and they had absolutely no problem with that, although they were worried Regina would get it hard that way . But that was not a concern for Regina, even if it had been true._

_It wasn't though. Regina was attracted too girls, she knew that inside her. The problem was she had never felt love for a girl or boy and that was what she was missing. She wanted it more than anything, but if she couldn't get it, then she wouldn't marry anyone either._

_But , as I told, her parents invited some guys over. Regina told them that it would been useless , but her parents wanted it too try anyway. " You never know that you like a boy, Regina" her father said. " You have too think about all the options, my dear." Her mother said._

_Regina couldn't find the strength to argue with them ,so she let her parents invite the guys._

_One guy came in the middle of the night too Regina's bedroom._

_Regina was really scared, but the guy didn't meant to hurt her. " Don't worry" he said. " I'm also gay and I know you are too."_

" _I am" Regina said and she smiled briefly, wondering why he was in her house if he wasn't even straight._

" _I know what you're thinking, but I can' answer it for you. I don't even know what I'm doing here. A guy culled Rumplestiltskin promised me something I really care about. He doesn't want to give it just for fun though and that's why I'm here. He gave me a task and it has to do with you. Now if you'll let me introduce myself, I'm William, then I can show you something."_

_He searched in his bag and then took a mirror out of it._

" _Just watch the mirror" he whispered and soon enough it was like Regina had set foot into the mirror. _

_Regina looked around. She had no idea where she was. It was all water and green and very peaceful. William stood behind her. "I'm sorry. This must be very confusing for you." He said._

" _It is." Regina nodded._

" _So tell me , what's the point of being here?"_

" _Actually? I have no idea. I just been told to bring you here. Rumplestiltskin said he would do the rest."_

_As if his words were magic, William started too disappear and a woman with long blond hair appeared._

" _My name is Emma Swan " she said and as she said those words, Regina felt something she never had felt before. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew deep inside that this had to do with something she had been looking for her whole life. And just like that, Regina knew that Emma Swan knew it too. They both looked surprised at each other and gave the other one a shy smile._

_Emma then leaned forward and gave Regina a kiss on her cheek. _

" _Good evening" she said. " I think I'm already in love with you."_

_Regina didn't say anything. She just reached closer to Emma and put her hand on Emma's cheek. " You are so beautiful" she whispered._

_Just like that, a bird came to take Regina back to her parents, where a few guys were waiting on her, hoping to be the one._


End file.
